


Pastels and flower crowns

by hitori10



Series: Ereri week 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren is trans, Fluff, Levi has piercings, Levi likes to call Eren his sweetheart, M/M, Military instructor Levi, Pastel Eren Yeager, Romance, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: If Levi were to be honest with himself, the whole thing started with his boyfriend, Eren, who more often than not, was the cause behind some strange hobbies and habits he began picking up.Such scenario is without a doubt caused by Eren.





	Pastels and flower crowns

Pastels and flower crowns

* * *

If Levi were to be honest with himself, the whole thing started with his boyfriend, Eren, who more often than not, was the cause behind some strange hobbies and habits he began picking up.

Such scenario is without a doubt caused by Eren.

Everything began in a normal fashion as most of his days did.

* * *

"Hey babe?" Eren's voice called from their bedroom.

"Yeah?" Levi stopped reading mid-sentence in his book to raise his head slightly in his partner's direction.

"Have you seen my pink sweater?"

"The one with the kittens on there?"

"No, the one with the small hearts around the sleeves."

"Should be in the clean clothes. Have you checked my drawer in my dresser? You put away the clothes two days ago, love."

He heard Eren's feet quietly pad over, hardwood floors as a blessing and a curse in this sense, and the brunet began carefully shuffling through his lover's clothes.

"Aha! Found it! Thanks Lee!"

"Anytime sweetheart."

Levi lowered his head back down to continue reading, hearing the faint sounds of his lover getting dressed and ready for work.

"Hey, Lee. Sorry to bother you again, but what do you think of my outfit?"

Once again looking up from his book, he was welcomed with the sight of his partner in a pastel pink shirt, baby blue jean shorts, a pair of overalls that had puffy clouds, yellow stars, a mix of blue, purple and pink splotches combining perfectly.

Levi was proud of himself for buying those overalls; he had been picking up a blazer for work when he saw them and knew Eren would look adorable.

"You look so fucking cute, Ren."

A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw a flush of red overcome those smooth tanned cheeks.

"Can you paint my nails when I get home?" The brunet looked at his nails and noticed the polish was beginning to chip.

"Of course. What design were you thinking of this time?"

The last time he painted Eren's nails, he did them in a soft yellow color, with the accent nail adorning a cute bee.

It was worth surfing Pinterest just to see his sweetheart look so happy afterwards.

"Hmm, can you use the clear polish with the colorful stars you got me last week? On all nails please?"

"Got it. Now, you'll be late for work if you don't head off now bright eyes."

Eren, whom recently celebrated his 26th birthday, was a co-owner of a cafe with his best friends Armin and Mikasa.

It was a charming little place that embodied a calm atmosphere.

The decor was pastel, of course, but also had a nice modern feel to it. The pastries were all wonderfully decorated, some simple, some adorable, and just about any custom design anyone could think of.

Daily haven is was their shop was called.

"Oh shoot, thanks babe." Eren leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek, "Try not to yell too much at the new trainees today, okay?"

Levi himself was a military instructor at one of the training facilities thirty minutes away from their apartment, having been one for almost two years after being discharged for medical reasons, and was known as a complete hardass.

"I wouldn't have to if some didn't have their heads so far up their asses."

Rolling his eyes fondly even at the crude language Levi frequently used, Eren picked up his pastel gradient backpack, another gift from Levi, and put it on, "Alright then, I'm off."

"Have a good day. Take an umbrella too, might rain."

"Kay! See ya later, Lee. Love you!"

"Love you too."

Eren closed the door, signaling his departure.

Levi looked at the clock, seeing he had another two hours before his shift began, and already made a mental note that he would dress casually today, and continued reading.

* * *

"Ten laps. I don't want to hear any fucking complaining. One word and it's another five. Now, fucking get to it."

He saw many of the trainees he was in charge of suppress their groans, getting into formation before taking off.

"My, my, you could lighten up on those kids a bit, Levi."

The man already recognized that irritating female voice from a mile away, "Fuck off four eyes. Our training was more intense than this shit."

Hanji laughed loudly, startling poor Molbit who was by her side, wiping away the tears in her right eye, the other covered permanently by an eye patch.

Levi met her when they were in the same base eight years ago.

They had been both eighteen at the time, and were also discharged at the same time when they were twenty six due to a mission failure that resulted in Hanji losing an eye and Levi gaining a scar than ran down the right side of his face, impairing his vision in that eye, although he could still see with the help of strong prescription contacts.

Now at twenty eight, he was still forced to deal with her ass.

"Where's Erwin? Isn't he the one who actually likes dealing with you?"

Hanji opened her mouth to answer but another familiar voice, this time a baritone one, answered for her, "Here I am, Levi. I knew you would try and pick a fight with Hanji."

"Not picking a fight if it means shutting her up."

Erwin laughed as he walked up to them, his metal prosthetic arms crossing over his chest, "I apologize for being late this morning. I had a physical therapy appointment."

Levi hummed, "Figures. Pixis said you had something important to tend to." His eyes occasionally wandered back to his dumbass kids but mostly his attention was kept on his friends.

"How's Eren been doing?"

They had met the cheerful brunet when they were given vacation time four years ago, when they were still actively serving in the military, and they couldn't believe such a sweetheart would willingly choose to be around such a hardass like Levi.

He was all soft colors, adorable knick knacks, painted nails, cheerful attitude, and a pleasant person to be around.

Perhaps the old saying was right; opposites so attract.

Their friend, Petra whom also worked at the facility, had dragged them all to the daily haven cafe and it was there Levi met Eren.

Most people don't believe it, but Eren made the first move because Levi was too afraid of tainting such a sweet person.

Regardless, they have now been in a relationship for the past three and a half years, and living together for six months now.

"Same. Running his cafe with coconut hair and his personal shield."

The three shared a chuckle.

Mikasa Ackerman, who was like a sister to Eren, was incredibly protective of him since they were children.

She was understandably apprehensive of Levi at first, the man was in the military and had shit vocabulary, but eventually softened up some when she saw how happy Levi made Eren when he would come back home after being away for months at a time.

The taller male would scoff, never pout, at the female because she was being ridiculous.

While their death stare contest was going on, Eren, being the cute, short brunet he is, just snuggled into his partner's muscled chest.

"So, Levi I heard a new pastel shop opened."

That piqued his interest.

Now, Eren had an eye for adorable plushies, nail polishes, socks and the occasional sticker he liked to put on Levi's portfolio, but when it came to choosing clothes...

Let's just say Mikasa is eternally grateful someone showed Eren how to dress properly.

He would later admit to Eren while his color choice was very pleasing, the actual outfit could have used some work.

"Send me the address later on my phone. I'll stop by and pick something up."

"Levi, sir!" One of Levi's good kids came up running to him, Caspar he thinks is what the kid's name was, the kid barely sounded winded, "Everyone has finished their laps! What are your..." The trainee looked down and saw his instructor's nails were painted.

A soft yellow hue with an adorable teddy bear on his accent nail.

Huh, he never took the man for someone who might like that sort of thing.

To each his own he supposes.

Levi noticed his staring and narrowed his eyes, "Got a fucking problem with how my nails look?"

This was one of the few occasions in which Eren succeeds in painting his nails, and they looked fucking amazing okay?

"No sir. I think they look very nice. Although some other guys might try and poke fun at you."

Clicking his tongue, Levi looked back at his friends, "I'll catch up with you fucks later. I have my dumbass kids to look after." He motioned for the cadet to lead him back to the others.

Hanji waved goodbye at him while jumping up and down, Molbit tried calming her down while offering his own farewell, and Erwin simply nodded his head.

His friends are fucking weird.

* * *

"Hey captain nice nails!" The tone was mocking.

Levi immediately locked onto the culprit, and almost groaned.

Of course it would be this kid.

Lorenz. That kid was such a pain in his ass.

Always looking for an excuse to ridicule his manner of teaching, putting his upper class status in the face of everyone, and generally acting like an uncultured swine.

"You know captain, nails like those are purely intended for women and children right?"

Eh, Eren would have to disagree with you there, chief.

Now, Levi could deal with this two ways.

One, he yell at that pompous moron until he cried. _Again._

Or two, force him to run an old, unused training exercise.

Because is he that petty?

You bet your ass he is.

By the end of it, Lorenz was gasping for breath and complaining everything in his body was sore.

"Hey, asshole. About these nails." Levi held up his hands, "My sweetheart painted these for me."

Levi dismissed them with a wave of his hand and set out for the day.

* * *

The shop, which was named Cupcake Pastel, was a new store that opened up in the strip mall a couple of days ago.

Upon walking inside, he made a couple of people apprehensive.

You know, you see a guy with a scar on the right side of his face, black shirt, piercings in his ear, and a scowl on his face.

Honey please, he stood out like a sore thumb.

But when he explained he was looking for some clothing for his sweetheart, and showed a picture to the shop owner, she was more than delighted to help him.

Now, Levi wasn't hurting for money; his job and his former military services paid him very well, and so he was more than happy to pick up anything he thought Eren would look cute in.

His cart was already filled with socks, blankets, plushies, overalls, rompers, bracelets, hair clips, and pillows.

Turning a corner, he stopped and stared at a baby blue sweater.

It's material looked so soft, the color was so aesthetically pleasing to him for some reason, and he'll admit he was tempted to buy it for himself.

Shrugging his shoulders, he went over and picked one up his size, dropped it into his cart and made his way to the register.

He paid for his things, signed up as a member in case Eren wanted to come here sometime, put everything in his car and went to their favorite restaurant to pick up dinner.

* * *

_Sweetheart: I'll be about thirty minutes late, okay?_

_Lee: Why's that?_

_Sweetheart: Kasa needs help decorating these cupcakes for an order tomorrow morning. Sorry babe._

_Lee: It's alright. The restaurant said the food would be done in 10. I'll keep your warm until then._

_Sweetheart: Thanks love _ _( ◞･౪･)_

_Lee: (○´3｀)ﾉ_

When their dinner was picked up, Levi drove home and made easy work of bringing everything inside.

He took the tags off all the new clothes and folded them in categories so he could show Eren when he got home.

Levi immediately put on his new pastel blue sweater and marveled at how soft and cleaned it smelled.

God, no wonder Eren loved these clothes so much.

He busied himself with small chores, such as watering their plants, washing dirty clothes, and making himself and Eren tea.

Levi heard the door open fifteen minutes later, "Lee, I'm home!"

"Welcome home sweetheart."

Eren took off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen where he stopped and stared.

There stood his loving partner, a man who was all rough edges, foul language, scars, piercings, and former military in a slightly over sized pastel blue sweater looking like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Levi poured them some tea and motioned for the still stunned Eren to follow him.

"I got you your favorite sushi and udon noddles for dinner."

He already set up their meals on the coffee table and a movie they both enjoyed was paused.

Levi sat down and took a sip of his tea.

"Hey, Lee. I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why are you wearing a pastel sweater?"

The male looked down at his attire and shrugged, "You always say these are comfy and so I wanted to give it a shot too. This one looked pretty nice."

Eren had a dopey smile on his face, sitting down, he leaned over and pressed a kiss into his lover's cheek, "You look very nice, babe."

"Thanks sweetheart. Now eat up before your noodles get cold."

"Can I have some of your pasta too?"

"Sure, there's plenty."

Both males ate their dinner, occasionally making a comment or two about the movie, and cuddled afterwards.

* * *

"Okay, Ren, try this one on."

Eren laughed as he was told to spin for his lover, the man really loved to see the whole outfit. "These are all perfect, babe. You know you don't have to get me all this stuff."

Levi chuckled, nursing his warm cup of tea in his lap, "I know I don't have to. I just like seeing you happy."

He felt a grin tug at his lips at seeing Eren blush and hide behind a bunny plush he got him.

The male reached over to their coffee table and picked up the nail polish Eren requested for in the morning, "Ready to paint your nails?"

"Yeah!"

Levi had the other sit beside him and keep his hands steady as he painted the other's nails carefully, each brush stroke coating the nails perfectly.

He blew on each nail so the polish would dry a little faster.

Eren was delighted when the manicure came out nicely and pressed kisses into his lover's pale cheeks.

At around eleven o'clock, they got ready for bed, Levi keeping on his sweater, as it was getting chillier at nights, and Eren slipped into some pajamas.

Snuggling into his lover's arms, Eren sleepily mumbled, "Goodnight babe. Love you."

"Goodnight sweetheart. Love you too."

Eren drifted off to sleep first, and Levi vaguely wondered how one could make an engagement ring pastel before he too fell asleep.

* * *

End.


End file.
